New Years
by BeverlyQueen
Summary: Join the Queens for New Years over the years. Join Oliver, Dinah and their twins Connor and Olivia for a journey through time


_New Year 2010_

Dinah Lance stood outside on the porch at Kent Farm, watching the stars, she heard the door open and footsteps approach.

"What's so interesting about the stars?" asked Ollie leaning against the rail, smiling.

"Nothing much, its just that I haven't seen the stars properly for ages being living in a city and plus I've never really had time to look up" said Dinah turning to him.

He smiled at her again "Written your resolution yet" he asked

"Nope" said Dinah shaking her head "how about you?"

"Yep" said Ollie smiling "but I won't tell you because you might steal my idea"

"Ow dammit" said Dinah smiling

Ollie looked at his watch "2 minutes til New Year" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders "Got a resolution"

"Yep but I'm not going to tell you" said Dinah smiling up at him

They heard everyone else begin to count down inside. Ollie spun Dinah around in his arms so she could face him. He then began counting down very slowly.

"4…3…2…..1" Said Ollie smiling down at her

"Happy New Year Ol-" began Dinah but was cut off by Ollie kissing her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She was a bit hesitant at first but slowly she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. They slowly parted for air, and stared at each other.

"That was my New Years resolution," said Ollie smiling down at her.

"Then I've broken my resolution already and it's only been 5 minutes" said Dinah smiling back at him.

"Oh and what was your resolution" said Ollie

"To stay friends with everyone" said Dinah

"Well that didn't work did it" said Ollie kissing her again.

"Guys…." Said Bart speeding through the door spotting them in a lip lock "WELL FINALLY" he exclaimed

"What?" asked Ollie

"Its been like a soap opera with you around" said Bart "Come on everyone's inside"

"Be there in a second" said Ollie turning back to Dinah "Dinah there's a charity ball tomorrow night, do you have a dress somewhere in you closet"

"Are you asking me on a date Oliver" said Dinah

"Maybe" said Ollie smiling

"Well then I accept and I think I have a something," said Dinah gently kissing him "come on lets go and see the others"

She dragged him inside and they shared the rest of the night with their family.

_New Year 2013_

"BART ALLEN GET BACK HERE" yelled Iris, Bart's new wife.

"What did I do?" asked Bart super speeding next to her.

"Were are the sandwiches?" asked Iris

"Um…. Got to go," said Bart "AC's calling"

"What did he say about AC?" asked Dinah walking into the kitchen

"That he's calling" sighed Iris

"That's funny because AC hasn't arrived yet otherwise, Ollie, Victor, Diana and Clark would be here" said Chloe walking into the kitchen, baby Jason in her arms.

"Excuse me, but I'm going Bart hunting," said Iris walking into the living room.

"Who's going what hunting?" asked Ollie walking into the kitchen, with Victor, AC, Diana and Clark and kissing Dinah on the forehead.

"Iris is going Bart hunting," said Chloe

"What did he do this time?" asked Clark

"Apparently he ate all of the sandwiches Selina made" said Mera walking in holding Lara and handing her to Diana who took her daughter.

"Does that mean that we don't have to have Selina's cooking?" whispered Victor, to AC

"VICTOR" said Chloe

"What, it's the truth" said Victor

"Anyway, how did it go?" asked Dinah

"Good" said AC

"Great that's all that's going to be in the mission report," said Chloe

"Yeah but Clark's writing it" said Ollie as he, Victor and AC ran out of the room.

Clark looked at Dinah and Mera.

"What" they asked

"Can't you control your husbands" said Clark

"I am not getting you out of this Kent" said Dinah leaving the kitchen.

Clark looked at Diana "Don't look at me" she said.

"Why is everyone against me?" asked Clark, he looked over at Chloe "on second thoughts don't answer that"

_Later_

"Our first Christmas as husband and wife" said Ollie wrapping his arms around Dinah as they stood exactly were they had admitted their feeling for each other 2 years before.

"I hope next year that everyone will be here," said Dinah snuggling into his embrace.

"Don't get all serious on me" said Ollie gently kissing her lips then he looked at his watch. "2 minutes to go" he said

"This is déjà vu," said Dinah laughing

"What?" said Ollie

"You said the exactly 2 years ago," said Dinah

"Did I?" he said

"Yep you did Green Bean," said Dinah "2 minutes before you kissed me"

"Well I won't disappoint you Pretty Bird," he said leaning in and kissing her deeply.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

_New Year 2017_

"Olivia and Connor Queen get back here," yelled Chloe "Dinah, do something about them"

"They sure make a lot or mess and noise for 5 year olds" said Bart, trying to stop Wally West from running after them.

"And their arguing is as bad as Dinah and Ollie put together" said AC "what?" asked when everyone stared at him.

"They are Dinah and Ollie put together you nit wit," said Mera walking outside.

"Ohh" said AC

"I blame Dinah she's the one that begged me to get them a dog," said Ollie walking outside.

"So you're the one that gave in to the cute eyes" said Dinah smirking "plus Birdie's Daddy's little girl she can get whatever she wants"

"She totally is dude," said Bart

"Whatever" said Ollie

"Why is Ollie sulking?" asked Clark

"Because he won't admit that Dinah and Birdie can get whatever they want from him" said Bart smirking

_Later_

Dinah walked outside and she spotted her husband with Connor and Olivia sitting on the porch, instead of going over to them she adopted to stand and watch the cute scene in front of her.

"See Connor Livy, you can see all the stars from here" said Ollie gently to his children

"Why can't you see all the stars from our house" asked Olivia

"You'll understand when you are older," he told her gently

Dinah stood back and watched as he pointed to all the different stars.

"Daddy do you love Mummy?" asked Connor staring at his father

Dinah looked over at them with interest.

"With all my heart Ducks" he said kissing the boy's forehead ruffling his sandy brown hair. Dinah smiled and turned to go back inside when Ollie turned his head "And where do you think your going?"

"Mummy" said Connor jumping out of his father's arms and ran to her.

Scooping him up, she smiled and walked over to where they were sitting. Sitting down next to him, she gently kissed Olivia and Connor on the head and felt Ollie wrap his arm around her waist, she leant into his shoulder and sighed.

"Mummy, Mummy you can see all the stars clearly from here" said Olivia

Dinah laughed and nodded, after awhile to twins fell asleep. Dinah smiled up at Ollie, as he gently pushed the sandy-brown hair out of Olivia's face.

"You're so mean, tough and could knock someone out with an arrow, from miles away, one look at them you turn into a big softy" said Dinah

"Their so small Dinah, and so innocent" said Ollie " I want them to stay like this forever"

"I know, me too" said Dinah snuggling into his arms.

"I love you Dinah" said Ollie kissing her gently

"I love you too Oliver" said Dinah once they had broken off

"Well I'd be in a bit of trouble if you didn't" said Ollie

Dinah laughed, "Well its lucky I do"

Ollie felt Olivia shift in his arms and carefully brushed her hair out of her eyes. Dinah watched him do this and lent closer to him. Ollie was a great father, and he was always there for the twins. She smiled as she thought about how fast she had fallen for him.

Ollie looked over at her and smiled. Dinah was as beautiful as she was the day he meet her. Even though that was her alter ego, he had fallen fast for her and tried to get her off his mind. But it was no use and it made being around her, talking to her and fighting with her by his side really hard. His mind drifted to the first night they kissed 7 years ago. And now he had two children that brought them laughter and the occasional headache.

He felt her head, rest against shoulder and turned to her.

"You okay Pretty Bird" he asked

Dinah just nodded and looked up at the stars, she looked down at the twins "We'd better get them to bed" she said

Ollie nodded and picked up Olivia and walked inside with Dinah behind him with Connor. He smiled at everyone else who was sitting by the fire.

"Take them up to the first bedroom on the left, that's where you guys will be sleeping tonight" said Martha looking at them

Ollie was about to say that they would be leaving soon but Martha glared at him, "and no Mister, you aren't going home tonight"

Ollie nodded and took the Olivia to the bedroom. He gently laid her down on one of the two beds by the window. Dinah quietly lay Connor next to her.

"Come here" said Ollie wrapping his arms around his wife

Dinah smiled at him and sunk into his embrace. Ollie lent down and capture her lips in his.

They both broke off and slowly feel asleep, completely forgetting the fact that it was 2 minutes to New Year…


End file.
